peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 August 1999
Show ; Name *Peel Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-31 ; Comments *Six-hour special (8pm-2am) from Maida Vale to celebrate the 60th birthday of Peel the previous day, which he had spent watching Ipswich beat Barnsley 6-1. JP mentions that the day was also his silver wedding anniversary. * Mix of documentary features, live session sets from Maida Vale, special cover versions, etc. Programme partly pre-recorded. * In the 1940s section of the "John's Jukebox" feature, Peel mentions that his grandfather bought him a copy of "The Thing" by Phil Harris. The track was later selected for the Peelenium to represent the year 1950. *Along with Peel Night, JP also featured on the front page of that week's Radio Times, with the headline "Do You Think I'm Sixty?" Sessions *Scratch Perverts #2, Gene #4, Dave Angel #4, Pavement #5, all live at Maida Vale *Quasi #2, Pastels #4, Yo La Tengo #3, Cha Cha Cohen #2, Broken Dog #4, Solex #2, pre-recorded cover versions Tracklisting All files begin *Introductions: Alan Freeman (pre-recorded, including vintage clips of Peel), Kevin Greening (live at Maida Vale, with Peel) *Scratch Perverts: live mix, including 'Grandmaster Flash On The Wheels Of Steel,' 'Happy Birthday' *John's Jukebox 1940s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade (Session Surprise #1, introduced by Jo Whiley) *Flamingoes: I Only Have Eyes For You (clip) *Quasi: I Only Have Eyes For You (session (The John Peel Session, introduced by Mary Anne Hobbs.) *Bis: We Love John Peel (session) *Birthday Party: Release The Bats (session) *Led Zeppelin: Immigrant Song (session) *T-Rex: Sun Eye (session) *Thin Lizzy: Whiskey In The Jar (session) *Damned: Stretcher Case (session) *Fall: Rebellious Jukebox (session) *A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki (session) - continues after tape flip *Shut Up And Dance: Autobiography Of A Crack Head (session) *Ragga Twins: Bring Up The Mic Some More / Ragga Trip (session) *My Bloody Valentine: Feed Me With Your Kiss (session) *Spiritualized: Angel Sigh / Feels So Sad (session) *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) *John's Jukebox 1950s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade (Session Surprise #2, introduced by Jo Whiley) *Beatles: And Your Bird Can Sing (LP - Revolver) *Pastels: And Your Bird Can Sing (session) (Steve Lamacq, with Kevin Greening, introduces Gene) *Gene: British Disease / For The Dead / You'll Never Walk Again / Where Are They Now *Gene: As Good As It Gets (please confirm live tracks) *John's Jukebox 1960s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade (Session Surprise #3, introduced by Jo Whiley) *Bob Dylan: It Takes A Lot To Laugh (LP - Highway 61 Revisited) *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A Lot To Laugh (session) (The Best Of The Festive 50, introduced by Steve Lamacq) *Led Zeppelin: Stairway To Heaven *Sex Pistols: Anarchy In The UK *Joy Division: Atmosphere *New Order: Temptation *New Order: Blue Monday *Smiths: How Soon Is Now? - continues after tape flip *Jesus & Mary Chain: Never Understand *Smiths: There Is A Light That Never Goes Out *Sugarcubes: Birthday *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart *Sundays: Can't Be Sure *Fall: Bill Is Dead *Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: Enough Is Enough *Inspiral Carpets & Mark E. Smith: I Want You *Pulp: Common People *Kenickie: Come Out 2 Nite *Cornershop: Brimful Of Asha *Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall *John's Jukebox 1970s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade - continues after tape flip *(Session Surprise #4, introduced by Jo Whiley) *Pink Floyd: Interstellar Overdrive (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) *Cha Cha Cohen: Interstellar Overdrive (session) (Kevin Greening, then Peel introduces Dave Angel) *Dave Angel: Live mix *John's Jukebox 1980s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade File b ends during above (Session Surprise #5, introduced by Jo Whiley) *The Band: The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down *Broken Dog: The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down - continues after tape flip *(Kevin Greening, then Peel introduces Pavement) *Pavement: Spit On A Stranger / The Hexx / Unfair / Father To The Sister Of A Thought / Folk Jam / Carrot Rope / Shady Lane (please confirm live tracks) (Farewell speech from Peel) *John's Jukebox 1990s: short clips of records and radio shows, plus Peel's memories of the decade (Session Surprise #6, introduced by Jo Whiley) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks *Solex: Teenage Kicks (session) 1) and a) end File ;Name *1) Peel Night R1 1999-08-31a-f *a) 1999-08-31 Peel Night BBC Radio 1 *b) jp310899-peelnight ;Length *1) 00:59:57, 01:02:21, 01:01:50, 01:01:24, 01:03:48, 00:57:53 *a) 06:06:12 *b) 05:12:34 ;Other *1) Many thanks to K and to Andrew for the RT scans, which are no longer available online. *a) Above files edited into one. Many thanks to Bill. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *1) Not currently available online: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online